The boy
by DOCTORWHOFAN2
Summary: Cleo fall in love with Dr.danman Son.Who was firend with in season one.His name is John Danman
1. Chapter 1

_**~The boy~**_

_**Chapter one THe boy**_

_**H2o just add water.**_

**-cleo sertori-**

Cleo was in her was her first day of she was on the phone with Rikki.

Cleo:Rikki I can't go for a swim tonight

Rikki:Come on !

Cleo:No Rikki!

will miss it tonight.

Cleo:I is going to be a full moon tomorrow.

THe door bell rings and Cleo Calls Kim to open. it Rikki hang up with got up and walk to the kinchen and Kim was at the door with then open the fridge and got a drink with a paper then started to go back to her kim walked up to her and said

Kim:It's for you Cleo

Cleo:Kim tell them to come in

Kim:Ok

Cleo:Tell them to come up to my room.

Kim:Ok.

Cleo walked to her room and sat down on her was about to go to Rikki's Cleo looked at a picture of Emma,Rikki,and miss Emma So looked out and saw John demen to be her friend in first was wearing jeans and a black tee hair was messy and it looked like he was having a bad it looks like he was cleo said

Cleo:Why are you here?I haven't to talk to you in the last three you lefted.

John:I know!I need to talk to you.

Cleo: No.I can' go.I have stuff to do.I to meet Rikki At Rikki's Cafe.

John:(Looks at her) I tell you later then.

Cleo:(Looked at him and smiles)Alright.

John walk out of her room and walked out of the jumped off her bed and went into the she grabed her bag and walked to the front door and said out loud"I'm going to meet Rikki."Cleo walked out the walked to rikki's she saw john she walked back outside and stood can hear Bella singing No Ordinary bella got done and walked out of Rikki's and walked over to Cleo walked in and walked over to John table and sat Cleo said

Cleo:Hey John Can i talk to you now!

John:Yes!

Cleo:So I need to tell you that...Nevermind.

Cleo omm.I need to...Tell...you...Do...you...believe in...Mermaids.

Cleo:(THought to herself-Why is he asking this?)Maybe or maybe not!

John:Cleo I need to tell you something!

Zane came up to the table and ask what they want to said"Om a water with a straw."John said"Chocloate Milkshake with a Straw."Zane lefted went to make them.

John:Cleo I love why i lefted four Years were with Lewis and then i lefted.I left to Florida.I find a cave down there.I went in there and it was a full moon.I know the cave was For I was born as a mer...

Zane came back with the water spilled on got up and ran outside to the water and jumped Saw and placed the money on the table and ran Jumped in and saw him up had a Blue was his blue and her tale was swimed to him and looked at she took off to mako got to the cave and came up and waited for john came up and said

John:This was what i wanted to tell you.I was born this way.I was mom does not know about this.

Cleo:So you know i was one too,

John:Yes!

Cleo:Oh.I think i need to go back to Rikki's cafe.

John:Rikki was one right and Emma?Iknow Bella was one becouse she was my friend in do you still have the some phone number?

Cleo:Yes too emma and Rikki,And Yes to the phone.

John:Ok!

Cleo swim out of the cave and swam back to rikki' cleo text John to come to Rikki' John walked to was watching kissed had take her face and kissed her back,She had butterflys in her kissed for a they started to hold walked over to them and said

Zane:Do you want me to keep it form Rikki?Right?

Cleo:Yeah!

( is where I'm going to leave it review)(I'm going to put the next chapter up soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_**two hours before the date**_

**-cleo sertori-**

Zane walked off and went to his office and closed the smiled and said

Cleo:So John Why tell me now?

John:I was scared that that you well tall I knowist your change at first.

Cleo:Oh!

John:Cleo can i pick you up for a date tonight?

time?

John:At 7 P.M.

Cleo:Ok!

John:See you tonight Cleo.(He kissed her on the cheek)

John Walked left rikki' was she stop smiling as Rikki came walking in with walked over to Cleo and asked

Rikki:Why was he Here?

Cleo:I don't was in here when i got here.

Bella(Playing as she didn't know knows him form Florida.)Who is He?

Rikki:John son.

Cleo:He was a friend of mine.I don't think he will tell his mom about us.

Bella:O by the way i know him.

Rikki:what?

Bella:We meet in florida.(Looks at Cleo.)

Cleo:Oh.I see.

Bella:Ok.I'm Going to sing

Bella walked up the the stage and she started to sing s new song

_THe day started ordinary_

_boy walking by(Oohh Oohh)_

_It was the same on story_

_Too fresh,or too shy(Oohh Oohh)_

_I'm not the knid_

_to fall for a guy_

_Who flashes a smile(It goes on for miles)_

_Don't usually Swoon_

_But I'm over the moon('cause he was just to cool for school)_

_And now I'm falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from _

_Falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm Falling for Ya_

_Now we're going steady_

_he's the cat's meow (Meow Meow)_

_He says I'm a betty_

_And we paint the town(Oohh Oohh)_

_I'mnot the kind_

_To fall for a guy_

_Just 'cause he says hi(When he's crusing by)_

_He's ready to race_

_And I'm Catching his gaze(THey'll go on like this for days)_

_And now I'm falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from _

_Falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm Falling for Ya_

Feels like I tumbled

from another world

Into your arms

And it's so Secure

Maybe I'll stamble

But I know for sure

head over heels

I'm gonna be your girl

_And now I'm falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from _

_Falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm Falling for Ya_

Bella finished the song and she walked down to Riki and cleo and said

Bella:I'm going to see Will,See you later.

Bella walked turns to Cleo and said

Rikki:Still want to go for that swim?

Cleo:No.I have to go

Rikki:Bye

Cleo walked out of rikki's and walked the way home lewis called Cleo Answered the phone.

Cleo:Hello Lewis

Lewis:Hello

Cleo:Why are you calling me Lewis?

Lewis:I was just calling to tell you that the full moon is was all.

Cleo:Lewis I know it's tomorrow.

was .

Cleo:Bye!

Cleo hangs up with got to her opened the door and walked she walked up stairs to her room and she closed the jumped on her bed and called Emma.

Emma:Hello!

Cleo:Hey Emm

Emma:CLeo I miss you and Rikki!

Cleo:I Miss you too meet another mermaid her name is Bella!

Emma:So she replaced me

Cleo:No didn't Replaced you.

Emma:Ok!Cleo I'm coming home tomorrow.

Cleo:OMG Emm I can't went to see you.

Emma:I can't want to go for a swim and to see you and don't Tell Rikki about this.

Cleo:She at Mako.I won't tell her.

Emma:Oh!I have to go.

.I have to get ready for a date.

Emma:With Who?

Cleo:John Danman

Emma:Oh!I won't tell Rikki.

Emma:Bye and see you tomorrow.O by the way Tell me about your Date.

Cleo and Emma hang Grabbed a Blue short and Blue jeans and she brotted her door and in the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. She Turn on the water with using her water came the got undress and went into the tub and her tail stay in the tub for a the water that was in the tub went down the then started to dry her she got dress and Cleo fixed her she wait to her bed and sat down on kim knocked on the got up and opened it and said

Cleo:What?

Kim:Are you eating here tonight?

Cleo:Kim no!

fun!

Then the door Bells Rings.

**(Ok.I'm Going to leave it Review and thank you for the Reviews.I'll will have the next chapter up soon.)(I don't own H2o just Add the song Falling for Ya.)**


End file.
